


From Thought to Deed, Two Step

by shihadchick



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heedless splash of color on Ray's cheeks is tinged with blue, although not from cold or anything so prosaic. Rather, it's the reflection of the streetlight at the corner, an older fixture (mercury vapor says the reserve of trivia somewhere in the back of his brain) but that's not important right now, because though the light washes out tone and hue, making them the subject of assumption rather than sight, Fraser needs nothing more to know that he's flushed, just as Fraser is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Thought to Deed, Two Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhythmsextion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhythmsextion).



The heedless splash of color on Ray's cheeks is tinged with blue, although not from cold or anything so prosaic. Rather, it's the reflection of the streetlight at the corner, an older fixture (mercury vapor says the reserve of trivia somewhere in the back of his brain) but that's not important right now, because though the light washes out tone and hue, making them the subject of assumption rather than sight, Fraser needs nothing more to know that he's flushed, just as Fraser is.

Should he close his eyes now, he would still be aware of this fact. It's subtle, but the warmth of Ray's skin is more hectic than usual, he can register a rise of several fractions of a degree, more in some places than others, of course. And if he couldn't feel that, he could certainly hear Ray panting, choppy broken up words, melting into harsh breathing, too fast.

Fraser could note all of this, and does, but is far more interested in all the other things Ray is doing, the things he does not need to see or feel or hear.

The funny thing is, Ray doesn't even know when he first realised he had a thing for his partner. Oh, hey, sure, maybe it was some time around when hurling himself and a motorbike through a plate glass window a la Steve McQueen seemed like a good idea. Maybe it was that time that he helped Fraser up and just kind of forgot to let go of his hand. Hell, maybe it was that time he threw himself in front of a bullet for a guy he'd met six hours ago.

Though that'd be moving pretty fast, really, even for Ray.

Thing is, though, Ray's thought about it so often, thoughts worn down into familiar smooth grooves like a dance number, that at first it doesn't even seem remotely out of the ordinary to be plastered up against the wall like some lewd advertisement, Fraser panting hot against his throat, teeth grazing over his collarbone while Ray struggles to get a word out.

The weirdest place Ray'd ever had sex used to be out on the fire escape, under the sodium-glare of the streetlight the city never got around to replacing, and with the metal grille biting into his shoulders and striping his ass, and the first time he'd laid back he'd sat straight up again (only just managing to not knock either one of them out as chin just barely missed temple) with what was absolutely not a shriek because, well, fuck. It was cold on that thing, and given that sometimes it felt (and smelled) like the air never breathed in Chicago he couldn't quite work out where the draught was coming from that was making certain bits of him rethink this whole daring outdoor sex plan.

She'd laughed, poked at his shoulder and stepped naked and graceful through the window, tossed the rug off the back of the couch at his head and then it'd been all on. And it'd been damn good.

If Ray'd been the kind of guy who screwed and told (he hinted, but you had to do that, you kind of nearly got tossed out of the guys club if you didn't give at least a little and he figured everyone thought his bullshit was just as fake as he suspected theirs was) he would've dined out on that one for a while.


End file.
